One For Another
by MerrowMermaid
Summary: Hermione is head girl in her returned 7th year, Blaise is head boy. The Slytherin princes fight to become king and win the heart of the Gryffindor Princess. Featuring Possessive Draco, Sweet Draco, and Hermione. M for intense scenes later. Dramione BlaiseHermione Meow
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was now Head Girl of her returned 7th year, along with Head Boy Blaise Zabini. Zabini was not her first choice, but he was dedicated and when he wasn't around other Slytherins or drunk, he was actually a good roommate. He cleaned up after throwing any parties and let Hermione's friends hang out. She actually preferred the Head chambers to the Gryffindor dorms. When you walked in you entered a common room and to the right was a small kitchen, and the Head Boys room, to the left was a bathroom and then next to it the Head Girls room. The kitchen was always stocked, there was a magically changing bookshelf in the common room switching out every week, and thanks to a bathroom schedule there had been no incidents yet. Her life was pretty good at the time. Until one evening-

"Hey Granger—Wanna make out in the bathroom" Blaise stumbled into the common room slurring his words, obviously drunk. Then Malfoy stumbled in that son of a-

"Hello Granger, I am Blaise's caretaker for the evening given his current condition." He smirked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Blaise moaned and started to sway, until Malfoy caught him shooting her a pointed look as if to say " _See I told you so_ ".

"Fine. Don't come in the bathroom at all if you do I will hex you to inexistence. "she warned before heading to the bathroom. Not long after she was soaking in lavender scented bubbles, there was a knock on the door.

"Granger we're coming in; he needs to vomit more than whatever the hell you're doing in there." Draco shout whispered at the door, before barging in causing her to take refuge in the bubbles. Neither of the Slytherins noticed or cared about anything she was doing because Blaise started vomiting into the toilet long and hard. She hid in the bubbles praying for them to leave, until finally he stopped vomiting and rested his head lightly on the seat, closing his eyes. "Mudblood don't you want to come out and play with me?" Malfoy purred.

"Get out of here Malfoy before I curse you until you are nothing but ash, I will also take every bloody pint you Slytherins have." her anger was struggling to release upon him but she controlled herself. He sauntered out the door and it was only Hermione and Blaise. "Now Blaise turn your head I am going to summon some clothes." His irresponsibility was infuriating, but he looked so pitiful lying there his head resting on the edge of a toilet. He complied and she was dressed soon, she guided the poor boy out of the bathroom and all the way to his bedroom, not noticing Malfoy watching her from the couch or following her into Zabini's room, she led him to the bed and tucked him in as if he were a child. Hermione then ran and got some water and an aspirin for him, placing them on his bedside cabinet, then suddenly she did something very un-Hermione like. She smoothed his tiny curls down from their upright position and kissed his forehead. She did all of this without noticing Malfoy standing in the corner of the room his mouth forming a little 'O'. She went to her room and slept almost forgetting Malfoy and his comment.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! There are too many lovelies to mention! I can't mention anyone specifically any more! This is bittersweet because I am a selfish hog and love the attention but I also want to shout out all my lovelies! I am so sorry this is not meant to offend anyone just my inbox is flooding! I love all of you and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hermione woke up and remembered last night. Maybe she had some feelings for Zabini, but he would be too drunk to remember, and she would never tell a soul. She got up and put her uniform on, then walked to Zabini's room. He was there sleeping, a dopey smile on his face, she smiled and noted that some water had been drank, good. She thought of how today would be a good day, and then she remembered something else, she had to monitor Malfoy's detention, he was in a fight the other participant, Ron to her dismay, would be serving detention elsewhere. So it would be only her and the bugger, yay. She made her way through a rather uneventful day, only one major problem was she had put on one of Ginny's uniforms that the younger witch must have left in Hermione's room. The outfit was a size or two small hugging Hermione's body tightly, the skirt also was way shorter than anything that she would normally wear. She only noticed around lunch, as she had chosen to opt out of breakfast, realizing why Ernie MacMilllan among countless other boys had stared at her throughout her lessons, when Ginny herself pointed out what must have been the problem, Hermione though decided not to care. She carried on the rest of the day, until she had to monitor Draco's detention. Reaching an empty classroom she wrote the sentence he was supposed to copy on the board in flawless cursive, she then sat on the desk and waited for the ferret. He showed up 5 minutes late and stopped to take in her appearance as he hadn't had any classes with her today, only heard rumors. He flicked his wand and sheets of parchment with his sentence copied down, were right in front of her eyes. Before she had time to protest, he shoved her across the desk and slammed his lips down on hers, he couldn't stand a tease. Draco positioned himself in between her flailing legs and grabbed her arms pinning them above her head leaving her practically defenseless. She managed to yank away from the kiss and gasped, Malfoy growled, she should not have any control so he decided to take it away. He stepped back and with a wave of his wand conjured magical rope which wound itself around her arms and legs in an intricate knot. She could no longer move her arms or her legs without the rope constricting. She flailed and screamed out, her skin was fire. She went limp, suddenly Malfoy descended upon her lips, her lips were bruised by now for sure. Hermione reached out for her wand from the side of the desk with a silent spell she undid her bindings and fled from the room. She ran for only a moment before running into Zabini.

Blaise was patrolling Hogwarts and nothing was out of the ordinary. He passed a hall full of unused classrooms and suddenly a blur of a girl ran into him. He looked down at, Hermione? She was sobbing and her face was flushed, she pushed Blaise off and tried to run away. He caught her wrist and pulled her back, he wrapped his arms around her small shaking form. While some part of him was wondering why she was upset, another part won out. He smiled secretly, he couldn't have planned it better. She would run into him upset, in need of comfort. Still though, why? He let go, and lifted her chin off his chest, "What happened?" he asked calmly.

"Malfoy" she sobbed back, he looked down at her. The rumors were true; she had worn something that was way too small.

"Did he give you any unwanted attention in that detention?" he asked anger filling him, his best mate trying to get what was clearly his, there were be words later. The poor little girl nodded, and went back to sobbing into his chest. Luckily she was unable to see Malfoy exit a classroom, only to see his best mate comforting the girl he had just kissed. He stomped back into the room as Blaise led her toward to the Head dorms. She was obviously Malfoy's; he would have words with Blaise later.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was still shaken up from the past day's events so she owled in to McGonagall and told her she was sick. She only did this through pleading and promising to make up all of her missed work on tomorrow, a Saturday. Finally, McGonagall relented saying that Hermione better not leave her room other than mealtimes unless she wanted detention for two weeks straight. Hermione changed into a light airy nightdress and climbed into her mass of pillows. She had slept for about a while when she heard a knock on the door. She crept over and cautiously opened it a crack, standing there was Blaise, with a worn sweater and sweatpants on. He smiled at her and asked politely if he could come in. She smiled weakly and he strolled in, Blaise sat on her bed, and continued to smile dopily. She smiled at him wondering what was happening, why were they in some weird smile off? Suddenly Blaise kissed her, it was completely different than Malfoys kiss. It was soft and gentle and sweet, he didn't try to restrict her and she knew she was free to pull back, but she still didn't. She leaned into Blaise and held it then she slowly pulled back. She laid down and Blaise wrapped his arms around her, "I am so sorry, I should have not done that. I am so sorry, if you want me to leave just tell me to." he whispered. In a silent answer she cuddled into him and sighed. Then she fell asleep, Blaise following soon after, they woke up an hour or two later still in each other's arms. They spent the rest of the day doing silly things. First they read books together, then they made cupcakes with stolen supplies from a secret run to the kitchens, they played charades, they went onto the balcony that connected their rooms in the back and sat and they talked, Hermione was able to forget about Malfoy throughout every silly game and activity Blaise brought up. By the time they finished it was dinner time.

"Hey Blaise, we should really head down to dinner" She said to him on the couch.

"Fine, go put on your uniform and I will too. I have a question before we go." He responded casually, he nuzzled his face into her neck, and then stood up. Hermione went to her room and changed, she sat back down on the couch and waited for Blaise to come out. He walked to her and helped her up then he faced her and looked seriously at her. "Hermione that was one of the best days of my life. Would you like to date?" he asked her smoothly, trying to cover up all of his nerves.

"Of course!" she squealed very un-Hermione like and wrapped her arms around his neck. Blaise stood shocked before wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione Granger his girlfriend, let's see Malfoy compete with that, she was his. Hermione Granger a goddess, his girlfriend, she was the embodiment of perfection. "Blaise" she said snapping him out of his reverie, "Blaise we should head down to dinner". He nods at her, she grabbed his hand and they walked to dinner hand in hand. When they reached the dining hall, the Italian turned to her and kissed her hands Hermione felt a blush creep up her cheeks, she could feel the shocked eyes of the entire hall bore into the pair. She walked off skittishly and sat at the Gryffindor table.


End file.
